


Watering the Flowers(hop)

by EverFascinated



Category: We’re Alive - A “Zombie” Story of Survival (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated
Summary: Michael finds beauty in a flower shop while trying to wait out an unexpected storm. The flowers look good too.





	Watering the Flowers(hop)

he chime of a bell - an actual bell at that, not just those usual computer generated chimes - had Michael looking up at it for a split second before water dripped from his hair and into his eye. He couldn’t help a soft curse as he stepped to one side and attempted to dry off as much as possible.

Clouds had been hanging ominously low in the sky for most of the day but there was no warning sprinkle before they opened up and reduced visibility to less than a foot or so. Now completely drenched, Michael could only hope that whoever ran this place didn’t mind their floors getting a little wetter.

A quick scrub of his hair was enough to get most of the water out but probably made his overgrown-military cut look even more like a birds nest than usual. Good thing Saul wasn’t here to make fun of him for it or, worse, Pegs using it to strap him to a chair to finally cut it ‘properly’. Michael shook his head a bit at the thought and moved to shrug off his soaked jacket when a voice had him looking up.

“I’ve seen wet dogs make less of a mess than you.” The man seemed highly unimpressed as he looked Michael up and down before scowling at the large puddle on the tile floor.

Swallowing a bit harshly, Michael frowned. His response was cut off as the employee (because who went out around town in an apron?) gave a sigh.

“I’ll go get the mop.” The blond sounded resigned before he looked back up from the puddle to meet Michael’s eyes. “Don’t move too much, alright? You’d probably break your neck trying to escape the lake you’ve trekked in and then I’d really be in trouble.”

Michael couldn’t keep the flat look off of his face as the other headed to the back of the… flower store? When did this place open? Thinking about it for a moment, Michael shrugged (why would he need flowers?) and grimaced as he was reminded of his waterlogged jacket.

Stripping it off, he looked over his shoulder to see if the storm had lightened up any or if there was at least an overhang so that he could wring the sopping garment out under. Today seemed to be full of disappointments as the rain continued to batter the front windows. He draped it over one arm as he checked his pockets, shivering lightly. His t-shirt hadn’t done quite as poorly as his jacket, but the upper-half was wet enough to cling and the A/C in this place would probably have his teeth chattering in a moment.

A door closed and he assumed the guy was coming back to clean the floor up, but Michael was too busy sighing in relief as he found his phone and wallet none the worse for his sprint through the rain. Putting them back he looked up to see what happened to the florist only to see him staring just a few steps from the door.

“What?” He looked to the flowers he was standing beside, wondering if he had knocked one over. They looked fine to him but he had no idea what they were supposed to look like to begin with. Deciding that it was best to leave everything as it was and not make things worse, Michael looked back only to find that the blond had rolled the bucket over while he wasn’t looking.

“Here.” A mass of paper towels was thrust into his hands before the employee set down a wet floor sign and began mopping the increasingly large puddle. “Wring your jacket out into the bucket. It’s just going to keep making my hard-work useless if you let it drip on the floor like that!”

Rolling his eyes at the other’s attitude, Michael stashed the paper towels between two flowerpots set to doing what he’d wanted to even before the other mentioned it. A couple of quick twists had the worst of the water in the bucket. He tossed it over his shoulder and picked up the paper towels to start drying off his arms and face when he heard a slightly strangled cough.

“I’ve dried that part of the floor enough for you to get out of my way.” The employee, 'Angel’ if the guy’s name tag was anything to go off of now that he was close enough to read it, made a gesture to one side. He looked slightly annoyed but his cheeks were slightly flushed.

Michael gave him a considering look before offering a slow half-smile.

“Thanks for the help, Ang.”

He heard a vague, 'Don’t call me that’ as he moved out of the way, but the other’s flush seemed to darken. Hard to tell from this angle of course, with Angel bowed over the mop as he continued drying the floor.

The rain continued to soak the streets, however, Michael thought his day was looking up. 'Well,’ he thought as he watched the other work. 'At least the view’s a lot better.’

Michael’d never even noticed the flower shop before that day, but he sure planned on stopping by a whole lot more even if he did catch himself sounding more and more poetic by the minute.

“Isn’t it bad for business if the florist is more beautiful than the flowers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Angel would come to love both the nicknames and the terrible pickup lines Michael was overly fond of using, even if they made him a little tongue tied at times.


End file.
